


Stolen glances and misread signals.

by Jellybelly6



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Clumsy Stiles, Confrontation, Emotional Constipation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybelly6/pseuds/Jellybelly6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of violence causes Derek to re-evaluate his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek argue about Derek's emotional constipation.

————————————————

They started the day the way same way they had for the past 5 months, with everyone standing around the table in Derek's study. By they I mean Scott and Kira, Alison and Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and Derek. Every week day morning, for the past 5 months had been spent stood round this table discussing the plan of action for that day.

Derek was usually the first person to speak, being that he was the alpha. He always started with any potential threats that may have arisen since the last meeting.  
Since the dealings with the alpha pack (5 months ago), things have slowly died down on the supernatural front, but Derek wouldn't be caught with his guard down, not again.

"There's no new threats to report, so today's meeting won't last long." Derek opened the meeting, "Has anyone got anything to report?" He asked of no one in particular.  
"Deaton had an animal attack on Tuesday, which looks suspiciously like a werewolf if you ask me." Isaac was the next person to talk. "Figured I should go see if there's any scent?"  
He half stated, half questioned. His question was met with a single nod from Derek.  
"Yeah, I'll go with you." Alison said, speaking for the first time.  
"No, I need you to stay here." Derek interjected, "Take Scott."  
"Actually, I was hopi..." Isaac was cut of by Derek's alpha stare.  
"Fine, I'll take Scott." Before he left the room, Isaac turned and kissed Alison on the cheek. They'd been dating for a little over 4 months now. It was awkward at first, but now that Scott and Kira were also dating, everyone just kind of dealt with it. Scott also turned and pecked Kira on the lips before turning to follow Isaac.

"What do you need us for?" Alison was talking to Derek.  
"I need you and Kira to teach Stiles and Lydia some basic self-defence" he said, busying himself with putting his shoes on.  
Stiles looked genuinely worried. The idea of getting his ass kicked by two girls wasn't too comforting, but he thought it was a good idea to learn how to defend himself.  
"Sure, I'll go grab the gear out of my truck." Grabbing her keys, Kira made her way to the car lot at front of Derek's loft.  
"We'll start with some basic break away methods" Alison was starting to mentally plan ahead.  
"Great. Listen, I need to drive into town. Call me when Scott and Isaac get back." Derek mumbled as he pulled his favourite leather jacket on and grabbed the keys to his Camaro.

————————————————

Derek arrived back at the loft just in time to see Stiles tap out of the head lock that Lydia had on him. His stomach just visible here she'd accidentally pulled his shirt up. Derek stole a quick look before Stiles managed to regain composure.  
Scott and Isaac walked in then. Well, more like Scott crashed through the door, literally carrying Isaac. 

"Shit, what happened." Derek questioned, grabbing the first aid kit he kept near the front door.  
"We picked a scent up at the animal practice and followed it." Scott was ripping Isaac's shirt open to access his wounds. He looked truly flabbergasted. "It led us into the woods, about five mile from your old house. It stopped and then we were being attacked." Scott recalled the events, the element of shock still laced in his voice. "Anyway. I managed to get a few punches in, but Isaac decided he was going to take the biggest guy alone." Derek was cleaning Isaac's wounds, while Lydia and Alison got him something for the pain. "The guy was a freaking mountain." Scott said mostly to himself. "There's something else Derek..." Scott remark with caution.  
"Scott..?" The alpha looked at his second in command, waiting for the answer.  
"He was an alpha, Derek. That's why it's taking him so long to heal." Derek's mind raced to the Alpha pack they'd ran into a few months back.  
"The rest were betas." Scott added quickly, as if sensing everyone's unease. 

"Aw, shit. Not so hard." Isaac mumbled. He sat up slowly.  
Stiles was there with a glass of water.  
"Y'alright big guy?" Stiles took Scott's place while Kira checked him over.  
He cleaned the rest of Isaac's wounds, occasionally looking up at Derek. He could of sworn he caught Derek smiling at him.  
"Right, that's your wounds clean. Need anything? More water? Blankets? Food? Tummy rub?" Stiles joked.  
"Na, I'm fine." He answered, starting to get to his feet. "I just want to sleep."  
"You're staying at my house, I'll drive" Stated a clearly concerned Alison, not leaving room for negotiation. "Come on, I'll help you out." She's offered Isaac her arm, he took it.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Isaac remarked as they got closer to the door. "And thanks." The door closed shut behind them.

Kira had just finished checking Scott over for serious injuries. They'd been dating for four months now and Kira still felt anxious over the thought of Scott getting hurt.  
"I should get you home too, I'll drive." Kira stood up and helped the now, extremely tired Scott out to her truck.  
"Can I get a ride?" Is the first thing Lydia's said since Scott carried Isaac across the fresh hold.  
"Sure. What about you, Stiles?" Kira asked as she neared the door.  
"Na, I'm alright. Iv got the jeep." Stiles really did like Kira, she made Scott happy and she seamed to like the pack. "But thanks Kira."  
"No problem. We'll you guys tomor..." The door was already shut before she finished the sentence.

"Looks like I'm left with clean up" Derek snapped. "Great."  
He grabbed the bucket from under the sink and filled it with disinfectant.  
"I'll help. Where's the trash bags?" Five months of spending everyday in Derek's loft and he still didn't know where he kept his trash bags. He had memorised Derek's face down to a tee. The way his long eyelashes brushed across his cheekbones when he blinked, but he still didn't know where he kept his trash bags.  
"The er, the draw on the left." He said, sounding tired, himself. "You don't have to stay. I can handle the mess on my own."  
"Na. I want to." Stiles replied.  
"Oh.." Derek has cleaning the blood stains from the loft floor with the trace of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
"Aw, shit." Stiles gasp as the cold water soaked his pants. "Aw shit, man. Sorry" he apologised for spilling the bucket of water they were using to clean up. He'd been preoccupied by the smile threatening its way onto Derek's perfect lips.  
"Stiles. It's fine." Derek had learned to expect clumsy-ness when Stiles was around. He liked clumsy Stiles.  
"Just grab a towel and help me clean it up." He pointed his finger to the pile of towels on the kitchen counter.  
"Right." Stiles grabbed the closest towel and hurried back before the water could spread elsewhere.  
"Stiles, your pants are soaking." Derek remarked as the younger boy noticed for the first time, that his pants were in fact soaking.  
"Shit. This great. This is just great. Exactly what I nee..." Derek cut him off by throwing a pair if his sweats at him. Which were going to be reasonably big on Stiles.  
"Thanks, Derek." Stile felt ashamed of his clumsy-ness and of his rambling. He pulled his wet pants off and was about to put his left foot into the sweats when Derek made a noise. He turned and looked at him.  
"Wha...?" Stiles looked at Derek quizzically.  
"..sti...Stiles. What the fuck are you doing." Derek was motioning at him with his hands.  
"I'm writing a sequel to the novel I wrote about a goat herder and his family. What do you think?" Stile retort was dripping with sarcasm.  
Derek made a face. "You're practically naked, Stiles" his ears were starting to turn pink.  
"I bet you've dreamt about this moment every night for the past 5 months." Stiles thought I was time to fuck with the alpha a little. "Haven't you, Derek Hale."  
"Shut up Stiles." He regains his composure just as quickly as he lost it. "Get dressed."  
"Fine." Stiles gave up on the torment and pulled the sweats on. He turned, catching Derek looking at him, again. He laughed audibly.  
"What?" Derek snapped, sounding tired.  
"You, it's you haha" Stiles replied "Why are you watching me like that." He sounded genuinely stumped.  
"I...im not. I'm not looking at you like anything." Derek was struggling to keep his composure. He grabbed the bucket, with the water that hadn't been spilt and made his way to the kitchen. Stiles busied himself with finding his pants, before he heard the tell-tale noise of someone falling over. This time it was Derek who ended up soaked in the dirty water. He'd tripped on Stiles' soaking pants.  
"Stiles, why do you always leave your shit laying around?" He sounded relatively calm. Standing up, he pulled his soaking short off and rung it out into the bucket. Stiles was the one who made a noise this time.  
"What's wrong no..." Derek sentence faded as he caught the look on Stiles face. What was that smell? It smelt like Stiles' scent, only different. It only took Derek a moment before he realised it has Stiles' arousal he could smell.  
"Stiles." He cautioned. "Stiles, you need to leave." He'd suddenly gone all serious.  
"W...why?" Stiles sounded hurt.  
"BECAUSE I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE STILES." Anger dripping off every word.  
"What are you talking about?" Stiles had no idea what the heck Derek was talking about. He'd showered this morning. Only 5 hours ago. The self defence couldn't of made him smell that bad.  
"Stiles, it's not appropriate to have them sort of feelings for me." He sounded like a parent telling his child of for calling one of the other children names.  
"No. You know what Derek. Whats not appropriate doesn't come into play here. It's the fact that you can't stand the idea that someone may actually like you." Stiles was about to explode. "YOU DONT THINK I KNOW WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN US?" He paused. "Derek, I have spent the last 5 months, watching you, watch me from across that, stupid fucking table. You don't think I can't feel the tension between us? You never want to be in the same room with me, unless Isaac and Scott are there. You don't think I didn't notice that? I notice things Derek, that's who I am. I notice things, like how you get embarrassed every time you accidentally see my body, or how about all of the times iv caught you stealing glances of me. OR THE STRAIGHT OUT FUCKING STARING." He was rambling, like he usually did. "I know you have feelings for me, Derek. I'm not stupid. Okay? I may be a lot of things, but never stupid." Stiles was finished. He let with rant hang in the air, but the pained expression on Derek's face vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.  
"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek turned towards the door to his bedroom. Closing it behind him, He could hear Stiles mumbling to himself, even as he was walking across the parking lot to his jeep. "Stupid, fucking, moody werewolf." Derek closed his eyes and inhaled. Waiting for the sound of the jeeps engine to roar to life, signifying Stiles' departure.

————————————————


	2. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles doesn't show for the pack meeting, they start to worry.

————————————————  
Derek spent the rest of his day getting rid of his pent up frustration by working out. He passed out around two in the morning.

Practically jumping out of bed, Derek turned and looked at the clock on his bed side table. "8:23".  
The pack usually met at 8, so he figured the insistent banging on the door had something to do with the fact that he'd slept in. He opened the door to a crowd of worried faces. No Stiles.  
"Sorry, slept in. I'll make cof..."  
"Derek, you need to see this." Scott cut the alpha off, pointing his finger towards the car lot outside.  
———————————————  
Derek stared at the swirling patterns painted in red on the hood of his Camaro.  
"Do you know who did this Derek?" Asked Scott.  
"No. But I'll bet it has something to do with the scent you picked up at Deaton's" Derek was handling his anger with surprising control.  
"Maybe I should go check it out." He suggested.  
"I'll come with you." Scott offered.  
"No. Stay here. I'll handle it." Derek went to get in the car, he paused.  
"Where's Stiles." He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"What. You mean he's not here?" Asked a clearly confused Isaac.  
"No. Why would he be here." Answer Derek, a little to defensively.  
"Well I haven't heard from him all morning." Lydia said, joining the conversation.  
"Me either." Chimed in Alison.  
"Stiles would never miss a pack meeting." Scott sounded worried.  
"He might." Said Derek. "We kind of had an argument last night, after you all left. I'll check by his house on the way to Deaton's" Derek replied as he climbed into his graffitied Camaro.  
———————————————  
Derek arrived outside of Stiles' house just before 9. His jeep was parked out front, a sign that Stiles has inside.  
"Here goes nothing." Derek said out loud, trying to reassure himself.  
He walked up the path towards his house, pausing. There was an unfamiliar scent at the gate to Stiles' house. Derek carried on up the path with haste, pausing to knock on the front door. The sherif answered fairly quickly.  
"Sherif." Derek acknowledged the sherif while looking past him into the house. "Is Stiles home? He didn't show to the pack meeting". Derek inquired. Stiles had had to tell his father about the supernatural goings on in Beacon hills after he witnessed Derek make a full recovery from a gun shot to the side. At first, he couldn't believe how quickly he healed, then Stiles explained why. The sherif had been surprisingly cool about the whole thing. "He's in his room, I think." Sherif replied. "He hasn't left his bedroom all morning so he may still be asleep. Just go on up." Sherif gestured for Derek to make his way up stairs, moving to the side allowing him entry to the house.  
"Thanks." Derek nodded and made his way to the stairs.  
———————————————  
Derek knocked on Stiles' bedroom door.  
"Stiles. It's Derek." Derek started, before pausing. "Just open the door please." Derek put his head to his door and waited. He caught the same scent he had at the gate. Something wasn't right.  
"Stiles, is someone in there with you?" Derek sounded wounded at the possibility of Stiles having had a one night stand. No reply. Derek opened the door to Stiles room and found it was empty. Stiles was no where to be seen, but there where signs of a struggle.  
"SHIT!" Derek almost shouted at full volume before remembering that the sherif was downstairs. He pulled his phone out of his leather jacket pocket and dial Scott's number. He picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello." Scott spoke first, his voice an octave higher through the phone.  
"Scott, I'm at Stiles' and he's not here. His jeeps out front and there's signs of a struggle." Derek paused to shut Stiles' door behind him as we walked out onto the landing.  
"There's an unfamiliar scent in his room and outside the house. I need you to come over and see if it's the same one from Deaton's." Derek said as he walked down the stairs and into the Stilinski's living room.  
"Sherif, I think that Stiles is missing." Derek informed the sherif of the attack in Scott and Isaac yesterday and about the graffiti on his car and the unfamiliar scent. He told him that Scott and Isaac were on their way to smell the place out. The sherif remained calm. He phone the station and put out a patrol looking for Stiles. Derek knew I'd would help. ———————————————  
Scott and Isaac came running up the path to the house, Derek met them halfway.  
"Is it the same scent?" Derek said the sentence as fast as humanly possible.  
"I think so. It's faint." Scott was sniffing the air.  
"It's stronger in his room." Derek replied, making his way back up to Stiles' room.  
When they got there, Scott and Isaac carried on sniffing around.  
"It's defiantly the same scent." Scott conformed. "But why would someone want to take Stiles hostage?" Scott was thinking out loud.  
"I have no idea. But we have to find him." Derek was starting to feel sick, what of this was all his fault? "Now."  
———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any shitty writing, I kind of rushed it. Opinions are welcome


	3. What the fuck is it with this house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Scott and Isaac engage in combat, while stiles is his usual charming self.

STOLEN GLANCES & MISREAD SIGNALS.  
Chapter 3:  
————————————————  
Stiles awakens with a dull throb in the back of his head.

"Aaa.." He lifts is hand to touch his head before coming to the realization that his hands were tied.

"Shit." Stiles cursed, hardly audible.

He looked from left to right, taking in his surroundings. The room was dark and he could hear leaking pipes. Basement? Maybe. It had the drafty feeling of a basement. He heard footsteps above, confirming that he was in fact in a basement. The footsteps sounded as though they were descending. He struggled against the rope binding his wrists. Alison had shown him the best techniques to work his hands free.  
Once he'd worked loose, he grabbed a brick from a pile of rubble near by. Putting his hands back behind his back so his captures wouldn't suspect anything. The footsteps were almost on him. He breathed in slowly and readied himself for a fight.  
————————————————  
Derek and the boys had followed the scent to the middle of the woods, the same place as yesterday's ambush. But this time the scent didn't end in the middle of nowhere, it lead to the old Hale family house. What the fuck was it with this house? 

"Derek, this could be a trap." Scott cautioned as the alpha made his way up to the remains of his once family home.

"I don't care, they have Stiles." Derek countered.

"I'm just saying that we need to think about this." But Scott was fighting a loosing battle. Derek was going in there, whether Scott liked it or not.  
————————————————  
The first through the hole in the wall has a man. Tall in stature, with dark hair and eyes. If only he didn't kidnap people as a hobby, he would have been Stiles' type. He was joined by a short, middle aged woman, who was defiantly not Stiles' type.

"Hey, guys. I'm not really in the mood for a kinky three way, so if you could just untie me, I'll be on my way." He broke the silence with his usual sarcasm.

"Little man thinks he's funny." The woman said with a thick accent, Russian maybe?   
"Tell us where the alpha is and we'll let you go." Countered the woman. She was defiantly Russian.

"Alpha? What the fuck is an alpha." Stiles was trying to play it cool.

"You know what I'm talking about." Replied the woman. "Just tell us where he is and we'll let you go. You have my word." She promised.

"Look lady, you're clearly one fry short of a happy meal. Now of you and your meat head friend here would so kindly untie me, I'd like to go home and sleep forever." Stiles had getting really fucking tired of all this supernatural shit. The man smiled and reached for the rather intimidating knife in his belt. The woman out her hand out to stop him.

"It's ok Gregor." The woman soothed. "You have one hour Stiles Stilinski. One hour, then Gregor here may have to pay daddy dearest a visit." Warned the still unnamed woman as she turned and walked back up the stairs, Gregor in tow.

"Shit." Stiles cursed again, he was the only one there to hear it.  
————————————————  
Derek marched straight up to the charred door on the front porch of his old family home. It didn't take much to kick it down, he walked straight into the fire riddled living space. The familiar scent of Stiles filling his nostrils.

"Here is he." Growled Derek.

His growl was met with the fire of a gun, he ducked and rolled out of the line of fire.  
Two werewolf advanced on Derek, armed with shot guns.  
Scott and Isaac entered the house and tackled them to the ground, leaving Derek to follow Stiles' scent.   
He entered what used to be the kitchen and was jumped on. Looking up he saw the startling blue eyes of a wolf. Derek kicked the giant mass of fur off of him and got to his feet, ready to spar with the animal. He shifted into his alpha form. 

Scott took the first one out with a blow to the head, rendering the yellow eyed enemy unconscious. He then moved to help Isaac, grabbing the form that had him pinned up against the wall off of him and flinging him across the room.

"I'll take care of this, find Derek." Scott ordered Isaac into motion.

"Got it." Isaac always was good at following orders.

Isaac dashed of in same direction as Derek and stopped straight in the middle of a sparring match between the alpha and a blue eyed beta. Side stepping out of the way to avoid a collision, Isaac pulled a wooden beam out of the wall behind him and hit the attacking beta right between the shoulder blades. The blow knock the beta to the floor, before Derek pulled his throat out.

"Thanks." Derek growled, acknowledging Isaac's help. They were interrupted by the sound of shouting below them.

"Derek, where is that coming from." Isaac asked.

"The basement." Derek replied, moving towards the stairs that led into the basement of his old family home.  
————————————————  
Stiles runs through all of the possible alternative solutions in his head. Coming up empty. He had to do it. He couldn't loose both his parents, not both. Loosing his mother had almost killed him, and his father. He had to tell them. He had to tell them everything and do exactly as they said. As soon as they came back down them stairs, he would tell them. His trail of thought was interrupted by the sounds of a firing gun. The next thing he knows, Gregor and the Russian lady come racing back down the stairs, shouting things in Russian. 

"What's going on. It's hasn't been an hour yet." Asked a worried stiles.

"Nothing. Shut it." Barked the Russian woman, turning her attention to the stairs that led into the basement. 

Stiles decided to take the opportunity and started slowly edging his way up the wall. Getting to his feet, he decided that his best bet would be to hit Gregor on the back of his head with the brick. Thinking he could take the petite, middle aged woman.   
He struck Gregor across the back of his head, with as much force as he could muster. It only pissed the meat mountain off. 

"Great." Stiles sighed, backing away.

"You're going to regret that." Toyed Gregor, practically shouting.

"Guys, come on. Can we just talk about this?" Stiles was trying to keep his composure, and failing miserably.

"TIE HIM UP." Screamed the woman with her thick Russian accent, flashing blue eyes in Stiles' direction.

"Yes, Marta." Growled Gregor.

That's when Derek, followed by Scott and Isaac, pounded down the stairs and into the open space of the basement. Stiles let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Stop for a ice cream on the way?" Questioned a clearly relieved Stiles.   
"What could have possibly been so important that it took you guys nearly 24 hours to find me? Unbelievable." His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
————————————————


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm thinking about maybe finishing this fic. Please comment telling me whether you would like to see it finished and depending on the feedback, I'll maybe finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try at writing anything. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> I'm thinking about making this into a few chapters? Just post some when I have some? Do you guys think it's with carrying on with? I have a few ideas on where I would like it to go, but I'm open to suggestions.  
> I feel like I may move this into the world of Mpreg? Not sure.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really not sure if I'm going to bother finishing this
> 
>  
> 
> 09/04/14
> 
> As of now, I'm going to leave this. I may finish it at a later date.


End file.
